guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Don't Fear the Reapers
Difficult STUPIDEST MISION EVEN FFS SPEND 30 MINS DOIGN IT THEN GOT RAPED AT BONE PITS ITS FUCKIGN SHIT :I completed it on my first try. It's actually really easy as long as you don't rush. —Dr Ishmael 19:54, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I died on my way to the last one(wastes), I got stuck and before I knew it i got raped... too bad, gotta do it with 6 chars... or well, my brother will do a few too :) EDIT: BTW when I read this: the mad king thorn also requires pie, but that's my problem, not yours I was happy again :D Fleshcrawler Soban 19:56, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Ouch, so many hexes in bone pits, no healing skill :S Gaia Iberia ::Took me two tries. Not too bad, but bone pits got me. :::This quest does have a long learning curve, particularly if you are unfamiliar with the UW terrain, but I suppose that is why you got 15 transmorgifiers for the reward from the previous quest. Maybe with only 7 tonics for the reward for this quest the next one will not be so difficult.Bikeboy854 03:54, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm just hoping the next one isn't so bloody boring... 4 hours of running through the Underworld without killing anything was kinda dull after two or three characters. ::::I don't think the reward for this quest is going to tie into the next quest, I bet we'll still have to use Transmogrifiers. More than likely, we got 7 Phantasmal Tonics for this quest because we visited the 7 Reapers. —Dr Ishmael 04:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::That, or we're going to use those tonics and team up with the Reapers into a super-awesome A-Team to save the Underworld! RoseOfKali 12:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::If you are doing this to get the tonics and bags: its usually not worth it. Bone pits will get most of the players. ::::::Well, that was a disappointing quest chain... At least I got 98 Reaper and over a stack of candy tonics. 8) RoseOfKali 14:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Don't forget the rest of the new skills, there's probably at least one more to come. But I'm going to HATE Anet if it's today, because I'll be busy until late tonight. —Dr Ishmael 15:01, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Whoah... O_O Ok, now I'm pissed at Anet, because we're half through the finale, and it's still the stupid repetitive quest. It seems like all these "excuses" of "it wasn't supposed to be daily" blah blah were just excuses, and they simply didn't finish the quests on time... :( RoseOfKali 15:12, October 31, 2009 (UTC) This mission sucks... hard..failed at the last reaper. What a waste of time. I second that. This is retarded I already died 3 times. Super long and there's no respawn. Dead End I got to the part of the quest where I had to find the twin mountain reaper, and I followed the wall on the right, but it led me to a dead end, every time. WHATS WRONG?! D: :My bad, I forgot there is a dead end there. I'll correct it. —Dr Ishmael 21:36, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Be nice if we had a map for this one (and for Restoring Grenth's Monuments like on the other wiki. Map The Bone Pits bloody suck... I got through it and watched helplessly as my char degened to death from half health. :( I did it fine with my necro since I used a blue candy, so I got through the stupid bridge u-turn faster and most importantly before the Influence thing wore off in the middle of a giant mob. Maybe I'll try wand-killing them one by one after using the KD from Sugar Shock. >_< I hate wasting all these tonics to keep going back in with my non-title chars. Grr! Using Influence should also make you lose all hexes or gain 300HP or something... RoseOfKali 23:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the map, Rose! And yeah, they really should've included some hex-removal in these skills. —Dr Ishmael 00:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Try spamming sugar shock, it usually tapes down enough enemies to survive long enough for influence to recharge.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 00:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Seconding spamming Sugar Shock, I didn't get through until I started doing that. The only really difficult part is that you can't stop to heal during the run to the reaper or the run back out. --XT-8147 00:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) YW. :) Well, I tried the KD trick with a vamp bow (since all attributes are set to 0 and you can't do any real damage with a normal weapon). Went well at the start, I got one of the abomination thingies to about half health. Then, somehow, the KD stopped working on both of them and they began hexing the crap out of me. I managed to save myself and complete this part by using Influence and running to safe spots in the corners of the path where there were only a couple of foes in range, so I could KD-lock them safely and wait for Influence to recharge before moving on. Sugar Shock also isn't that helpful there if you use Influence and it ends before you get all the way out of the bridge twist area, because there are just too many enemies there, and some will succeed in hexing you no matter how fast you spam SS. Influence is the only way to get through there, and I think I used 3 safe spots to let it recharge between entering the pits and reaching the Reaper, same to get back out. Also, because the Bone Pits is the most likely fail spot, it makes more sense to go there first, so that if you fail, you don't waste the time of having visited all the other reapers just to have to start over. So, my preferred order of visitation is 3-6-5-4-1-2-7. Depending on the status of my Influence, I can opt to run 3-5-6-5-4, using 5 as a pit stop to recharge and heal up if necessary. RoseOfKali 01:05, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :(edit conflict) Rose, I reverted your addition about doing reapers 1-2 just before 7, because that isn't as efficient - if you do them first, then you never have to return to the starting chamber. I know it's not a big difference, but the point of the ordering was for efficiency, so... —Dr Ishmael 01:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::How do you not have to return? I went through the starting spot after returning from the Southern part of the quest, as you can see on my paths map. RoseOfKali 01:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::When you get to the bottom of the Behemoth Hill on the way back, there's a door immediately to the right heading north. —Dr Ishmael 01:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Is it in the empty area directly South-East of the blue star? I'll have to check it out tomorrow. Now it's 3:20am and I don't feel like wasting tonics because I fell asleep somewhere. ^_^ This thing just takes too damn long... RoseOfKali 01:22, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, that would be it. GWW's map has it if you need a reference. —Dr Ishmael 02:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I might also draft up a little map of just the bone pits with the "safe spots" I used to rest. I will edit my map to include the shortcut going back up once I get it later. RoseOfKali 10:57, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Consumables I'm gonna try the quest again today with an Essence of Celerity so i can keep up influence the whole time, maybe expensive, but i can't seem to get past the bone pits still :s Gaia Iberia 09:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I've been using Red Rock Candy for a permanent 33% speed boost. If you have them, the Rock Candies or Birthday Cupcakes would be a cheaper alternative to Celerities if all you want is to move faster. However, a Celerity would also reduce the recharge on The Mad King's Influence to where you can maintain it constantly, so that might be worth the cost. —Dr Ishmael 16:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Just tried it with Celerity. Didn't decrease my time any (still at 18 minutes) - Influence is limited to spirit range so you can't just rush through everything - but it did make the Bone Pits a little easier. Still, unless you've got piles of cash to buy feathers, I wouldn't say it's worth it. —Dr Ishmael 16:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Why? Why is this a solo quest? Chances are people will do it on more than one character, so why not let people team up, and if they want, they can run to a different reaper or the king on their nth run? Worst part of this quest (and to a lesser extent, the previous quest) is that being body blocked by Aatxes results in instant death before you can use the 4th skill or type /stuck (though I macro'd that one and it still wasn't enough). And, if that wasn't enough, I lagged out twice during lag-spikes yesterday (with no chance of reconnecting, or I had already died) on characters that I don't even want party points on, so I had to waste more tonics on them, but more importantly, time. Anet really should rethink this one... --GW-Seventh 16:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I died twice to body blocking before I learned where the bad choke points are and how to avoid them (mostly by saving Influence for those points). I also died twice to lag yesterday. I just finished my fifth character, and I plan to do my other five later (assuming the next quest isn't nearly this long). :If you did it as a full team, then you'd have 8x the chances for death from lag or body blocking or getting a real idiot on your team. I think I'd still opt to go solo. —Dr Ishmael 16:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Not really, the servers probably experience more load from all the solo players. Anyway, even if one person died, the rest could complete it for them, which I think is a much better option. --GW-Seventh 23:40, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::WTB Reaper run, 5 ToTs... RoseOfKali 00:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Had to be said This quest needs more cowbell. --Macros 18:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) rubberbands ooo Anet Anet, i got an idea, howabout make this quest so you can die and not have to redo shrines, because the people that did SUCH a good job on making the player boundries in the underworld caused a nice rubberband with the assistance of 2 attxes when i had 6 shrines done already... and o yeah, i didnt snap back until after i was dead in 2 hits. Not saying you have to reform the UW but a bit of compensation for a problem that is obvious it is going to happen would have been nice, especially on my 3rd try [[User:Shogankiller|'ShoganKiller']] 21:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Well, that and maybe not requiring to use another tonic every time you lag-die. :/ I've had some nasty rubberbanding a few times doing these, but usually was able to save my ass because I used "safe spots" to recharge #4 before moving on into mobs. At first sign of lagging, I just hit 4, stop and wait to sync back up. This quest is just too damn friggin' long. RoseOfKali 22:30, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::yeah, thats the main deal, i was 20 minutes into it, and i went past 1 group of attxes with seemingly enough room and 10 seconds later (i KDed both) when they were almost off radar, i got hit twice and before i could do anyhting i got hit a 3rd and died :S o well, but like i said, you'd think anet could have seen this problem and compensated for it somehow [[User:Shogankiller|'ShoganKiller']] 01:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Lag Not everyone has a super awesome connection and lag ruins this quest. I spend alot of time running only to rubberband back to a point where I'm getting raped. They should have put it some kind of heal even if it is low. Booted to Last Visited Outpost Well, I used my one and only transmorgrifer tonic today, November 2nd, for this quest. Immediately after entering the Underworld, I was booted to my last visited outpost, Ascalon City. Anyone else have this experience? --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 15:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, happened to me twice in a row. Kicked me back to Shing Jea Monastery!! Does that mean the quest is no longer available? Not wasting any more tonics until I find out. --LucyBoo 19:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::It looks to me like it's booting people to the earliest available outpost of the campaign you're in. RoseOfKali 22:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Or the first outpost of the campaign they started in, maybe. Which campaign did you guys start in? --Gimmethegepgun 22:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Prophecies here. So Ascalon is earliest. --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 00:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Same thing happened to me. Tyrian character -> Ascalon. Anyone know how to get around this? Wouldn't make sense if they wanted to disable it to still have the quest giver and reaper available. --Franzwald 16:16, November 5, 2009 (UTC)